User blog:Waitseno/Workshop - (Champion) Hy-ru, Fay of Runeterra
-This Page is part of Workshop - The Looking Glass. To find more champion designs made by the author of this page (Waitseno), feel free to peer into the workshop anytime! - --- "WIthin this cauldron lies the greater mystery humans can never forefend. I represent my liege, I am Hy-ru, the last fay you will remember!" - Hy-ru, upon being questioned of his identity by Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. Hy-ru, Fay of Runeterra; Melee, Fighter His name spoken as "Hee-roo", the fairly short confidant of fairy tales does not hide his presence, only the force he has left from the children who still believe. Hy-ru is based upon the concept of "Four-Leaf Clover", yet with no basis of luck in his stride. His focal point is of a Unstoppable Force both in overall gameplay and in live teamfights. Armed with a magical cauldron, there is no stopping the little man to his own ways; he can sprint miles, disappearing from sights of your scopes if you blink for a second. Perhaps he may seem the runner, but make no mistake!; He may be able to take off from a fight with high speed, but he can also take a fight a mile away, to you! ABILITIES * Passive, Golden Mystery ** Hy-ru's cauldorn generate mysterious energy in itself, gaining stacks of Fayth, a special stat exclusive to Hy-ru that empowers all his abilities. Additionally, Hy-ru gains additional gold per 5 seconds. The amount of gold gained increases per level. ***Fayth stacks in the same fashion a Manamune would, by performing any attacks or abilities it will increase it's quantity. ***Exception is that Fayth also increases based on the amount of gold Hy-ru gains from his passive. *Active (Q), Token Spin **Hy-ru spins in a circular motion, flailing the cauldron with a 450 degree hitbox. ***450 degrees as to say that Hy-ru hits the same opponents in front of him twice. ***Token Spin possesses no base damage, but applies Hy-ru's Attack Damage to the radius. Applies Lifesteal, scales with Fayth. *Active (W), Stage Sprint **Hy-ru sprints in one direction, running till the end of it's range. If he collides with terrain, or an enemy, knocks Hy-ru and the enemy away equal short distances (not the walls though). ***Stage Sprint deals no damage ***Stage Sprint does not cross over walls. *Active (E), Fairy Buckler **Hy-ru lifts his cauldron, activating a spell shield for himself. If the spell shield is broken, Hy-ru gains CC reduction, and a damage dispersing aura. ***CC reduction scales per ability level ***Damage Dispersing Aura (DDA) scales with ability level, Ability Power, and Fayth. ***Said DDA deals magic damage. ***''"I got you now!"'' - upon spell shield being broken. *Active ®, Spectrum Overdrive **Hy-ru links himself to the Elements for a nearby second, warping himself and his cauldron to target location. Hyru stomps the ground with fairy might upon arrival, slowing enemies hit and damaging them. ***Spectrum Overdrive can jump over walls. ***Spectrum Overdrive deals magic damage, scales with Ability Power, and Fayth. THOUGHTS on Hy-ru *Hy-ru is an off-tank that either goes with AD, or AP, while scaling on a special gauge; Fayth. He was designed to work in simple ways; enter fight, swing your weapon, score victory. I wanted to create a design that does not involve too much intensive focus for the player, letting new players in general learn easier, while in the hands of a professional, Hy-ru is one of the few fighters that has a toolkit simple (yet effective) enough for them to let off button-smashing and be able to pay more attention to what is really happening in a teamfight rather than being too focused on laying combos on a target. Is your Carry in trouble? Is your Mage's target Ghost-ing away out of range with low HP? Is the enemy trying to high-tail the battlefield while holding you in place? Hy-ru will let you notice these happenings more; moreso if you if you decide that you have "enough control". **His combo primarily revolves around getting into a teamfight with either his W or his R, then getting into position to use his Q, and retaliating using his E's spell shield effects. Since his Q actually has a pretty low cooldown (expected to be able to use his Q about every 3 seconds), Hy-ru makes a fine mess of the opponents around him with a single button. **This probably feels and looks boring with the Q-spam concept but it's practical. *Further, about Hy-ru's abilities, I feel the need to clarify them on specific levels, thus: **Token Spin does a good job as Hy-ru's primary damage dealing ability next to his auto-attack damage when played as an AD, which is encouraged. **Stage Sprint was based on how a leprechaun, or any fairy myths, are able to disappear out of sight with use of little time. This is a skillshot used for initiating or to flee. Flexible in use, wherein I thought that adding in damage to Stage Sprint would be unoriginal and outright disrespect to Poppy's Heroic Charge. **Fairy Buckler works as a defensive option for Hy-ru. Similar to a few concepts, when Fairy Buckler's spell shield is broken, Hy-ru gains benefits; blocking an ability, and a buff. This is played to pretty high extremes by actually having the trade-offs for breaking this spell shield higher than the rest of spell shield examples. Breaking Hy-ru's Fairy Buckler spell shield grants Hy-ru CC reduction and effectively %-ed off damage by sending portions of the damage he will took to surrounding enemies. It is actually encouraged to break this spell shield when playing as Hy-ru, and probably not the best idea for the enemy. **Spectrum Overdrive, bearing very similar mechanics to Tristana's titular Rocket Jump, only powered up to qualify as an ultimate, with fiendish slows. Does not reset upon kills nor assists. **Fayth in general. Fayth is present throughout the game, and is Hy-ru's basic premise in dealing hurt in whichever build he will go. This passive appears as a tad weak early game, but in mid-game starts to show it's significance, this is to give the player flexibility in either giving Hy-ru defensive items early on while not losing on damage by mid-game, or to opt as (significant) bonus damage when going through an offensive route. Fayth is built by attacking, using abilities, or even waiting for your health to regenerate, wherein every 5 seconds you gain gold, AND Fayth. This is to prevent Hy-ru from falling too far from other champions while not exactly letting him off easy for not participating in early-game activity enough. ***Fayth has virtually no cap. ***Fayth scales around 0.5 with Token Spin, around 0.7 for Fairy Buckler's DamageDisperseAura, and 1.0 to Spectrum Overdrive. ****Yes, that will hurt a lot. CHANGELOG -ADDITION, THOUGHTS on Hy-ru Category:Custom champions